Final Fantasy VII: Another Crisis
by Durandel
Summary: With the ressurection of the calamity, comes the birth of another hope. A month after Sephiroth's death in Nibelheim, a forgotten lab in Gongaga is resurfaced, and in it lies another being that was unearthed after the discovery of Jenova. An OC story.


**_Its been a while since I've tried something, but this is one of those ideas that I really liked, I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**Prologue: Awakening**

_With the fall of titans_

_Comes the rise of Peons_

_With the resurrection of the calamity_

_Comes the birth of another hope_

_**Text of the Ancients, Verse XXVI**_

_**__**_

_There was only darkness for a time, never-ending darkness, lasting for a thousand years, until a glimmer of light came into my life, one in which I could not respond to, nor hope to ever catch a glimpse of again, for soon after that, it was gone, I was not to be found until a while later, by an educated looking man and a wise, yet beautiful woman. I was never conscious after that point, and the only thing I ever saw was the light that enveloped me after my discovery. I was able to faintly hear my saviors names, Gast and Ifalna. Soon, after that, however, there voices quickly died away, and I was quickly taken back to the darkness once again..._

____

**Gongaga Reactor Ruins, Underground**

The air was stale, even for one as strange as professor Hojo, who, in a streak of bad luck, managed to lose his prized creation to a lowly infantryman, whom he is now using as an experiment in the Jenova Reunion. The was such a preoccupation with his creation that the professor almost forgot about the specimen unearthed by his rival, Professor Gast, a being that was also speculated to be an Ancient, except a male and in perfect condition. So long has the subject been forgotten that the professor feared that the subject might be damaged. So, in the cramped confines of the underground lab, so covered in dust that the slightest step made the air every inch thicker. The professor soon made into his destination, and was greeted by a dust covered lab. Of major notice, however, was the faint green glow that came from a dust-covered tank. The professor, already anticipating what was to be seen, was pleasantly surprised at the perfect condition of the specimen.

"I'm rather surprised that the mako flow to the tank was kept up for all these years," the professor said to himself.

The specimen was floating in the chamber filled with the green glowing mako, and opposite of the other specimen they unearthed, this one appeared completely human. The subject looked around 17 years old, though he was probably much older, and he had a rather well built figure, being around six feet tall. The most defining characteristics of this subject were his spiky white hair and in a pre-examination before he was put into the mako tank, his golden eyes. Placed into the tank almost immediately after the professor collected it from his rival, the subject was without clothing. The professor smiled at his fortune of finding the subject, and searched for the switch that would drain the mako from the tank. The professor soon found it and watched as the subject slowly touched the floor of the tank. Opening the tank, the professor carefully examined his specimen, searching the body for any damages. When the professor was finally done examining the upper part of the subject's body, a voice rang out.

"What are you..?"

The professor quickly jumped back after he noticed that it was the subject's voice. The professor, shaken, stumbled onto the floor. The subject got up with a lazy expression on his face, and slowly examined his body's functions, but was left with a look of disappointment.

"I feel weaker..." the subject said, flexing his fingers.

The subject stepped out of the chamber, soon stumbling slightly from his weakness. Seeming to give up, the subject sat down lazily against the tank, and soon passed out from weakness. The professor quickly got up, and noticed a name plate that was on the tank. Stating the name 'Isaac' clearly through the duct that was covering it.

**End Prolouge**

**_How was it? I haven't written in a while so it may seem a little stale. Please leave a review and some CC if you can. Thanks in advance!_**


End file.
